Un santuario entre tus brazos
by Kath Icaza
Summary: Era extraño a decir verdad, aquel efecto calmante que ese hombre rubio parecía tener sobre ella. Porque solo con su presencia los problemas parecían disminuir en importancia y por más que el mundo pareciera querer derrumbarse bajo sus pies, si estaba entre los brazos del artista no importaba. Slight DeiOC


_Esta es una historia corta que se me ocurrio subir por san valentin porque no he subido nada de naruto ultimamente por una historia que estoy subiendo de yu yu hakusho. Estaba pensando hacer un fic un tanto largo de naruto en cuanto acabara eso y se me ocurrio ponerle pareja a Deidara, asi que quizas esto sea un side-fic de esa futura novela. Se que es bastante corto, pero espero que lo disfruten._

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia no perteneciente a la trama de la saga previamente mencionada sí me pertenece y queda prohibido su uso total o parcial sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

Todo el lugar estaba bajo tierra. Las paredes de roca fría le daban un aire un tanto tétrico y deprimente que se marcaba aún más por el aire, que por estar atrapado ahí, era pesado. La poca luz que había se debía a las antorchas encendidas cada cierto número de metros por las habitaciones y pasillos. Todos idénticos los unos a los otros, haciendo las probabilidades de perderse casi absolutas de no conocer el camino o, por lo menos, ir con alguien que lo conocía. La guarida hacía pensar en el laberinto del minotauro, un lugar a donde pocas personas entraban al año y que, a excepción del depredador, duraban casi nada con vida desde su llegada. Era una analogía bastante acertada, si se tomaba en cuenta que aquel escondite oculto bajo la superficie servía de hogar para uno de los grupos de criminales más buscados entre las naciones ninjas, un grupo de ninjas elite renegados que matarían sin pensarlo dos veces a aquellos que se intervinieran en su camino o que tan solo buscaran disturbar la paz de su ahora nuevo hogar.

Porque sí, pese a que el pensamiento general de aquellos que los perseguían ellos eran una especie de pequeña familia bastante disfuncional. Los habían catalogado como "los malos" y por esa etiqueta asumían que no había espacio para ningún sentimiento positivo en sus supuestamente fríos y rencorosos corazones. La gente por lo general es incapaz de notar los tonos grises; es o negro o blanco, o totalmente bueno o totalmente malo, no hay nada que puedan ver en la mitad. La verdad es que cada uno había tenido su razón perfectamente justificable para decidir que ya no aguantaba más aquello que alguna vez llamó hogar y decidió, como resultado, salir a buscar algo, lo que fuera, que lo alejara de esos recuerdos que ya eran casi cadenas pesadas. Quizás incluso hubiese sido evitable si tan solo una persona habría encontrado la capacidad de comprender en toda su magnitud el pesar de sus corazones y de alguna manera lo hubiese aliviado siquiera un poco. A los ojos del mundo eran mercenarios, traidores, cobardes que le habían dado la espalda a la aldea que les dio su entrenamiento ninja y a las personas que los vieron crecer o, incluso, crecieron junto a ellos. Para ella, ellos no eran nada de eso, eran sus amigos, sus rivales, sus confidentes, sus protectores, su familia. Eran, simplemente, Akatsuki.

Había llegado ahí prácticamente como todos los demás. Había escapado de su aldea en busca de algo, sin saber muy bien qué, tan solo sabía que no podía estar un día más en aquel lugar. Su corazón dolía como si alguien hubiese estado apretándolo en un puño, y ya no podía más con eso. Pain la había reclutado unos pocos días después de su partida y ella había aceptado sin mucho ajetreo por su estado emocional. Necesitaba irse, huir de ese dolor, así que sí, tal vez sí era una cobarde. Cabía la posibilidad. No le daba muchas vueltas ya, en realidad. A veces le daba algo de nostalgia y su mente divagaba en recuerdos de su pasado, pero aun así no se arrepentía. No cambiaría su vida ahora por nada en este mundo, aunque si cambiaría la guarida sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Al estar bajo tierra era ridículamente fría y ya que solo una manta estaba seca de todas las que había lavado en la tarde, sobraba decir que moría de congelamiento. Soltó un suspiro frustrado tras envolverse aún más en la manta de lo que ella misma hubiese creído posible. Su largo cabello castaño se extendía por el blanco de las sabanas, como una telaraña. Su piel, ligeramente bronceada, buscaba mantener todo el calor posible.

Treinta minutos más tarde y cansada de un Morfeo que parecía resuelto a no tomarla entre sus brazos esa noche, se rindió. Se levantó de la cama, su cabello, ligeramente desordenado, caía por su espalda hasta su cintura como una cascada ondulada. Se puso un par de medias de lana y salió de su habitación. Dirección: la cocina. Quizás un buen vaso de leche caliente solucionaría su problema. Mientras caminaba, se abrazaba a sí misma en un fallido intento de mantener su calor corporal. Sus pequeños shorts se pegaban a su piel, contrario a su blusa, un par de tallas más grande de la que ella usaba, que bailaba al ritmo de sus pasos. Una vez llegó a su destino, se dispuso a esperar sentada en una silla, con sus piernas flexionadas y pegadas a su pecho, a que la leche se calentara en la olla. Un par de minutos más tarde ya estaba regresando a su habitación, con el vaso lleno del líquido caliente entre sus manos, tomando sorbos del mismo de vez en cuando y murmurando contenta por la agradable sensación que le provocaba el cálido lácteo pasando por su garganta.

Unos pocos pasos cortos más con la bebida caliente cuidadosamente sujetada entre sus dos manos y vio una puerta abierta que no había notado en su camino de ida. A través de la pequeña apertura podía ver únicamente oscuridad y el contorno de una cama. No es que necesitara que le dijeran de quien provenía la constante respiración que se escuchaba vagamente en el pasillo, ya lo sabía, pero aun así dejó de caminar y se quedó ahí, quieta, con la vista clavada en la pequeña apertura, dudando, tratando de decidirse entre seguir su camino o simplemente ingresar a aquella habitación, dejando las formalidades a un lado. Tras sacudir su cabeza levemente, tratando de superar su nerviosismo, abrió más la puerta para darse paso. Dejó su baso sobre el velador junto a la entrada y sonrió cariñosamente ante la vista que a duras penas se revelaba frente a ella. Un muchacho de cabello rubio y piel pálida dormía con todo su cuerpo desparramado por la cama, su melena hecha una maraña. El olor a arcilla la hizo arrugar la nariz. No era que le desagradara, es que el olor era intenso. Todo de él olía a arcilla, incluso él mismo.

Se quedó observándolo un poco, buscando unir la imagen del muchacho como ninja letal que ella sabía que era y como lo tenía frente a ella en esos instantes. Si alguien que no lo conociera estuviese ahora en el lugar de ella, no habría adivinado la facilidad con la que el rubio podría hacer explotar todo lo que quisiera. Se veía demasiado infantil, tierno y vulnerable como para que las dos imágenes fueran relacionables. Ampliando un poco su sonrisa, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a colarse en la cama, junto a él, buscando su calor. A penas se acomodó bajo las cobijas sintió como él reposicionaba su cuerpo para acomodarse a la nueva intrusión, moviéndose y hablando más dormido que despierto con sus orbes azules a duras penas asomándose entre sus parpados. De la nada el nerviosismo la invadió nuevamente, quizás se estaba imponiendo, quizás a él le incomodaba su presencia ahí. Tuvo la intención de levantarse, pero un brazo la sujeto por la cintura, apegándola al dueño de la habitación. Con ese sencillo gesto sus dudas se fueron tan pronto como llegaron, dándose la vuelta se acomodó sobre el pecho del hombre a su lado, disfrutando de la comodidad y el calor que le brindaban.

- **Buenas noches Deidara.**

- **Noches.** – Contestó él casi inaudible- e inentendiblemente.

Esta vez Morfeo la tomó entre sus brazos rápidamente. Era extraño a decir verdad, aquel efecto calmante que ese hombre rubio parecía tener sobre ella. Porque solo con su presencia los problemas parecían disminuir en importancia y por más que el mundo pareciera querer derrumbarse bajo sus pies, si estaba entre los fuertes brazos del artista no importaba, porque aquel espacio entre sus brazos era como una especie de santuario, un lugar de total calma y protección donde no importaba que pasara, ella sabía que todo estaría bien, él la protegería. Dormida junto a él estaba tranquila, aun sabiendo que todas las naciones ninjas los querían muertos o prisioneros para sacarles información, aun sabiendo que cada nuevo día era un regalo, quizás el ultimo; junto a él nada de eso importaba, porque mientras ellos estuviesen juntos, todo estaba bien.


End file.
